


Tokens of Appreciation

by Ironlawyer



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer
Summary: A number of unrelated drabbles done as gifts. Mostly Steve/Tony, some Carol/Jess. A mix of angst and fluff. Exactly 100 words each.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Tokens of Appreciation

2018/2019 Gift Drabbles

\--

**Steve/Tony smoking fluff for FestiveFerret:**

'Don't you know those things will kill you?' Tony says and lights his own cigarette.  
  
They stand in the snow enjoying the city sounds and their own quiet thoughts, taking slow drags from their cigarettes like they're practicing meditation.  
  
Steve smokes his to a stub then watches Tony. 'Did you mean that?' Steve asks.  
  
'What? That they'll kill you?'  
  
'Not that.' Steve reaches for another cigarette, doesn't light it but enjoys the comfort of it hanging from his lips. 'That kiss. Did you mean it?'  
  
Tony stubs his cigarette out, tugs Steve's from his lips and answers with another kiss.

\--

**Steve/Tony, angry Steve for Kiyaar:**

Blood is dripping into Steve's coffee. His head was busted open by a hero last night.

There's an image etched in his brain of a Tony who isn't Tony. Steve looks at the blood that isn't on his hands and the body that isn't on the floor and remembers how it felt to beat the life out of Tony. Being treating like a criminal has made him one.

He understands why Tony started drinking. He wants to understand what made him stop. He grabs the shield and goes in search of a hero who'll beat the shit out of him.

\--

 **Carol/Jess character study for Whenasinsilks** :

Carol wanted to fly before she could walk. Her whole life she's been looking to the skies, chasing a feeling she can't find with her feet on the ground. When she finds that feeling, she comes alive. Nothing else make life so free. Every day she puts her feet back on the ground and feels the come down, feels her heart beat slowing and the wind dying down.

For a while, drink holds her brain steady when she is craving life, but she needs something more. So she kisses Jess one day and Carol feels like she is flying again.

-

**2019/2020 Gift Drabbles -**

**\--**

**Steve/Tony Fluff for Cathalinaheart:**

Steve's heart beats a little slower than average. Apparently, it's part of being the optimal human, his heart is so much more efficient. Tony has known this fact for years, he read Steve's first medical report after they dragged him out of the ocean. It's something else entirely to rest his head on Steve's chest and feel the beat.

It's a slow song. Soothing every anxiety Tony has ever had. Smothering him with the unique rhythm of Steve.

This is how he falls asleep now - cradled in Steve's arms, listening to his life. Tony has finally found his home.

\--

**Steve/Tony Civil War angst for Sheron:**

  
Fighting alongside Steve feels as natural as breathing. Tony knows how Steve moves, like a dance he's memorised every step to.  
  
On the other side, none of it looks the same. Like Steve's moves are a little off. It reminds Tony of a sword fighter who switches hands to throw their opponent off. Steve knows that Tony knows how he fights.  
  
Tony could play that meta game too, but using their history like that makes Tony want to roll over and die.  
  
He wants that a lot lately.  
  
But someone has to keep the devils in check.

\--

**Tony, sentient armour angst for Sineala:**

Tony hit the ground in a daze twenty minutes ago and only now struggles to his feet. His new heart buzzes in his chest like he's getting an unending electrostatic shock. The armour lies crumpled and lifeless at his feet.

Maybe Tony shouldn't be alive now. Like a father who's watched his child die, it feels unnatural. In a way, that's all the armour was, a newborn with too much data thrown at it, needing a father's guidance and love. Tony could have helped. Tony could have fixed it. But Tony is as much a failure as his father was.

**\--**

**Tony, drinking angst for msermesth:**

Tony was a man of means once. His father's means. Carrying the name, the success, the fortune, to the gutter.  
  
His father used to drink. But Howard Stark was a man who could maintain a career, a family, and a reputation while his blood was half whisky.  
  
Tony first crawled down the rabbit hole of daytime drinking to impress his dear dad. He followed it down to the gutter to feel better about about his failures.  
  
He can almost hear Howard's voice in the slosh of cheap whisky. _Sissy boy. Always knew you'd end up like this_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take a Breather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833598) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)




End file.
